Misteri Perampokan Kompleks Perumahan
by HulkJr
Summary: Dean dan Sam beraksi lagi! Kali ini mereka harus memeriksa sebuah kompleks perumahan yang kerampokan dengan cara aneh. Bagaimana mereka menghadapinya? Baca aja FF Parodi ini supaya tahu!


**Supernatural:**

**Misteri Perampokan Kompleks Perumahan**

Seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut sebahu baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Mukanya kelihatan panik. Wajar saja, barusan dia telah bermimpi buruk. Di dalam mimpinya itu dia melihat bahwa hari ini kakaknya akan mendapatkan uang banyak, banyak sekali sampai saking banyaknya di dalam sakunya nanti akan selalu terdengar gemericik uang recehan. Well, bagi orang lain mungkin hal tersebut malah bukan termasuk mimpi buruk kan? Tapi tidak bagi Sam, sang pemuda yang baru saja bermimpi itu. Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja, karena uang yang didapat kakaknya, Dean, berasal dari hasil celengan yang dia simpan di bawah jok mobil belakang kakaknya. Dan sebagai info saja, belakangan mimpi Sam selalu menjadi kenyataan. Kemarin saja, Sam bermimpi kalau dia akan mendapati kakaknya sedang mengupil sambil menggaruk-garuk pantatnya, dan tebak, itu semua langsung terjadi! Malah ada bonusnya, setelah mengupil, kakaknya juga dengan sukses menyentil upilnya hingga masuk ke dalam kopinya sendiri, yang dia minum sampai habis setelahnya. Kopinya berubah rasa atau tidak ya? Ah, tak perlu memikirkan itu dulu, yang terpenting sekarang bagi Sam adalah untuk memastikan bahwa tabungannya tersimpan aman di dalam celengan. Namun, beberapa saat sebelum dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, pintu kamar motel terbuka, dan kakaknya masuk ke dalam.

"Halo, adikku tercinta. Tumben bangun pagi, habis mimpiin gua ya?" sapa Dean.

Tadinya, Sam akan menjawab 'ya', tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "Set dah, mana mungkin gua mimpiin lo, mendingan mimpiin mpok Nori dah kalau begitu mah.."

"Bujud, lagi dapet bu? Galak amat.. Hehe.." canda Dean. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, jadi kan kita buat nyelidikin kasus perampokan di rumah-rumah yang berada dalam satu komplek yang baru-baru ini diberitain."

"Ya iyya lha, jadi.." jawab Sam singkat.

"Tapi darimana lo yakin kalau kasus itu tuh berhubungan sama hal supernatural?"

"Ya ampun, Dean, kudu berapa kali sih dijelasinnya! Nih, pertama, di rumah-rumah yang dirampok gak ada tanda-tanda pengrusakan atau penjebolan secara paksa di pintu, jendela atau brankas tempat nyimpen uangnya. Terus, di sekitar halaman rumahnya selalu ada jejak kaki hewan yang mondar-mandir. Terakhir, karena kasus itu terjadinya setelah ada seorang pindahan yang berasal dari luar kota atau malah dari luar negeri. Gitu lho, pak bos!" papar Sam panjang lebar.

"Hoo, bisa ulangi lagi gak, Sam, tadi gua lagi ngorek kuping soalnya.." kata Dean santai. Namun dia segera meralat ucapannya, karena Sam telah menampakkan tatapan mata ingin membunuh kepadanya. "Oke, Oke, sori.. Cuma becanda.. Hehe.. So, hayu atuh kita berangkat."

"Sip lha, tunggu dulu yak.. Gua mandi dulu.." jawab Sam.

Setelah Sam selesai mandi, mereka berdua langsung menaiki mobil antik milik mereka. Dean duduk di tempat kemudi, sedangkan Sam di sebelahnya. Inginnya Sam sih dia duduk di belakang, sekalian untuk memastikan kalau celengannya masih aman. Tapi karena dia tak bisa memikirkan alasan tepat untuk melakukannya, dia pun mengurungkan niatnya dan memutuskan untuk memeriksanya nanti saja, daripada nanti Dean curiga ada sesuatu kan? Bisa-bisa berabe nantinya.

"Oi, Sam! Ngapain lo bengong? Sambil nengak-nengok ke belakang terus pula! Ada barang lo yang ketinggalan? Tenang aja kali, boneka Teddy Bear milik lo udah gua simpen di tas kok!" tanya Dean sambil meledek.

"Eh, emangnya gua bengong ya tadi?" Sam malah menanya balik. "Oh iya, gua teh bengong gara-gara mikirin kalo lo tuh sebenernya dah mandi pa belon, soalnya kecium bau banget nih di dalem mobil."

"Jago ngeles lo! Gua udah mandi kali.. Dua hari yang lalu.. Hihihi.." jawab Dean, tetap sambil bercanda atau malah jujur ya?

"Gubrak.. Pantes aja! Untung gua lebih wangi, jadinya bau lo ketutupin.."

"Iya dah, elo memang selalu jadi malaikat penyelamat gua dimanapun berada.. Kayak sekarang nih, gua mau nanya jalannya kemana lagi yak? Kita gak nyasar kan?"

"Oh iya, gua yang megang peta dari tadi yah.. Hehehe.. Ehmm, nah, Dean.. menurut peta nih ye, pokoknya kita jalan teruuuus aja, sampai nanti ketemu tikungan baru belok!" terang Sam seraya melihat peta yang ada di depannya.

"Zzzz, orok umur dua bulan juga tau kali kalau ada tikungan mah pasti belok!"

"Nah, kalo gitu kenapa tadi nanya? Kalo udah tau bayi aja bisa, apalagi kakek tua bangkotan kan? Hahaha…"

Sekitar pukul 2 siang, mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah komplek perumahan yang kerap kali terjadi kasus perampokan itu. Dean menjalankan mobilnya secara perlahan sambil melewati rumah-rumah yang ada di sana. Kebanyakan dari rumah itu memiliki pagar yang sangat tinggi, sehingga dijamin bagi perampok 'normal' akan kesusahan dalam menjalankan aksinya. Tak jarang dari beberapa rumah terlihat security yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga keamanan. Tapi memang sih, suasana komplek memang sepi, sehingga sangat memungkinkan berbagai tindakan kriminal terjadi tanpa ketahuan pemilik rumahnya. Malah barangkali rumah-rumah itu lebih sering dikosongkan daripada diisi.

Ckiit. Dean menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak, membuat Sam agak kaget.

"Ada apa, Dean? Kenapa tiba-tiba lo injek remnya?"

"Ngetes rem doang, hehe.." jawab Dean santai, sehingga tak pelak kepalanya menjadi sasaran jitakan Sam. "Ouch, becanda doang kali. Tuh liat di seberang sana, banyak mobil polisi, rumahnya juga dipasangin bendera kuning, eh salah, dipasangin garis kuning alias _police line_!"

"Hoo, makanya bilang atuh dari tadi…" ujar Sam tanpa dosa. "Kalo gitu, ayo kita selidikin, tapi jangan lupa kita menyamar dulu. Buruan nih pilih mau pake lencana dan nama FBI yang mana!"

"Siap, Pak!"

Setelah masing-masing dari mereka memilih lencana dan nama FBI-nya, mereka pun bergegas menuju tempat yang dipasangi garis polisi tersebut.

"Selamat siang, Pak!" sapa Dean kepada salah satu polisi berpakaian 'preman' yang sedang bertugas.

"Si-Siang.." jawabnya agak terbata-bata. "Ada apa ya? Kalau mau minta sumbangan jangan ke sini, dek… Di sini lagi ada kasus. Cuma orang berkepentingan aja yang boleh masuk."

"Wuedan, udah pake pakaian rapi begini masih dikira minta sumbangan?"

"Hoo, kalau begitu mau nagih kredit ya? Maaf yang punya rumah lagi sibuk di dalem," ucap polisi tadi dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Dean terpancing, dia mulai naik darah. Dalam pikirannya dia berkata, _apa mungkin si bapak ini tau yah kalau jas ini teh dapet minjem?_ Tetapi, sebelum Dean menyemburkan kemarahannya, Sam keburu menenangkan, walaupun terlihat bibirnya tertahan agar tidak tertawa.

"Hmm, sori, dengan bapak siapa ini?" Tanya Sam kalem.

"Pak Reed."

"Perkenalkan, saya Dadang Sutisna, FBI!" ujar Sam sambil menunjukkan lencana dan ID-nya. "Dan ini partner saya, Sergio Montenegro!"

"Dadang? Emang ada orang Amerika namanya Dadang?" si bapak tidak percaya. "Terus ngapain FBI ke sini?"

"Ada lha, ini buktinya saya sendiri. Kan mamih orang sinih, sedangkan papih orang turunan Sunda. Jadi yang dipake marga si papih. Padahal si mamih teh marganya Hilton.. Ckckck.." Jelas Sam ngawur.

"Dan kami ke sini, bukan mau minta sumbangan atau nagih kreditan.. Kami ke sini untuk menyelidiki kasus yang baru saja terjadi.." Dean menambahkan.

"Lha, kan tadi pagi udah ada FBI yang ke sinih. Kok ada lagi?" Pak Reed masih tidak percaya.

"Gini lho, parit.. Eh, maksudnya Pak Reed, yang tadi pagi itu ke sini cuma kebetulan lewat aja. Trus mereka teh ke sini katanya cuma mau numpang B-A-B doang. Abisan dah kebelet sejak semalem,.." lagi-lagi Sam mengarang bebas, Dean hanya bisa mendelik tak percaya kepada adiknya itu. "Jadi, mereka belum menyelidiki apapun, kecuali kalau WC di sini bisa digunakan untuk menampung 'setoran' mereka dengan baik."

"Hoo, ya udah atuh, silakan masuk.. Terus ajak ngomong polisi yang itu aja tuh, soalnya saya mah cuma jadi tukang parkir di sini teh. Lumayan, kang mas, penghasilannya kalau lagi rame beginih."

"Hah? Tukang parkir?" Dean merasa tambah keki. "Bukannya ngomong dari tadi! Jadinya kan kita ga perlu ngomong ampe ngalor ngidul segala.. Lagian sejak kapan situ jadi berlogat Sunda?"

"Hehe, ya maap, lupa.. lagian situ kagak nanya.."

"Ya udah, Dean.. buruan kita ngomong ama polisi itu.." ujar Sam pasrah.

Tak perlu sampai berlama-lama mereka di situ, mereka telah mendapatkan informasi-informasi tentang kasus yang baru saja terjadi di rumah tersebut. Dan kebanyakan, informasi yang mereka peroleh dari polisi ASLI (sengaja pake asli yang di-caps lock biar ga ketipu lagi.. hihi) hampir sama dengan data yang Sam peroleh sebelumnya. Seperti informasi kalau di setiap tempat kejadian selalu saja ada jejak kaki hewan yang kalau dilihat-lihat hewan ini memiliki kaki empat dan tidak memiliki jari, menandakan kalau hewan ini kemungkinan besar adalah sejenis herbivora alias hewan pemakan tumbuh-tumbuhan. Lalu brankas penyimpanan korban benar-benar terlihat tak ada tanda-tanda pengrusakan sama sekali. Bahkan celengan semar milik anak korban yang isinya ikut raib pun masih utuh, padahal kan biasanya untuk mengambil uang dalam celengan harus dipecahin dulu celengannya. Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal celengan, Sam jadi teringat lagi nih soal celengan miliknya yang berada di jok belakang mobil, masih aman gak ya? Tapi lagi-lagi Sam belum punya kesempatan untuk mengeceknya, karena sekarang dia sedang serius memeriksa temuannya dari TKP. Yep, dia sedang memeriksa beberapa bulu hewan yang terjatuh di lokasi kejadian.

"Eh, Sam, serius amat.. Masih ngecek bulu aja dari tadi!" celoteh Dean yang merasa dicuekin. "Lagian, emangnya lo yakin itu beneran bulu hewan, bukan 'bulu-bulu' yang lainnya.. Hehe.."

"Jelas lha, gue yakin. Soalnya kalau ini bulu yang laen bakal ketauan baunya pasti sepet dan asem!" balas Sam sembari mencium aroma bulu yang ditemukannya itu. "Bau bulu ini beda, hmm, bau apa ya, sepertinya kenal!"

"Bau kentut gua kali yang lo cium.. Sori ya, ga bisa ditahan sih.. Hahaha!"

"Sialan lo!"

"Ya udah, sebagai permintaan maaf, gua ajak lo ke restoran yang ada di sekitar sini dan pastinya gua yang bakal traktir! Kan lumayan tuh, selain ngisi perut, bisa sekalian _hot spot_-an dan googling nyari info soal kasus kita ini, betul begitu, adikku?"

"Iya dah, terserah yang lebih tua aja!"

Ciiitt.. Dean mengerem mendadak dan menepikan mobilnya secara tiba-tiba. Dia pun mematikan mesin dan segera turun dari mobilnya yang diparkir begitu saja di pinggir jalan sepi itu.

"Ok, Brader.. Udah sampe nih!" ujar Dean.

"Weks, yakin nih kita mau makan di sini?" Sam tak percaya, karena saat ini matanya sedang memandang seonggok restoran besar nan mewah bertuliskan 'Dream Restaurant' itu.

"Err, adikku tercinta, plis deh, realistis dikit napah! Tuh, kita makan di warteg bang Somad yang ada di sebelah restoran gede ntu.."

Mulut Sam langsung memberengut, wajahnya terlihat kecewa. "Ya, ya, ya.. Sekarang gua tau seberapa dalam isi kantong abangku tersayang inih. Eh, btw, emangnya di warteg itu ada wi-fi-nya gitu?"

"Ckckck, tumben lo ga teliti, tuh ada tulisannya, 'Free Hot-Spot untuk pemesan Nasi+Semur Jengkol minimal dua porsi'! Nah, kita ada berdua, jadi pasti bisa dapet gratisannya.. Hehe.."

"Weks, jadi kita mau makan itu sekarang?"

"Iya, emang kenapa? Ga suka?"

"SUKA BANGETSS! Pesen lima porsi dah yah ntar!"

"Gubrak, kirain ga suka! Ya udah lha, yuk masuk, udah laper banget nih!"

"Nih liat, gua nemuin beberapa informasi tentang makhluk Supernatural yang memang disuruh untuk nyuri uang," kata Sam yang baru saja memakan biji jengkol keenamnya, setelah mereka masuk dan memesan makanan di warteg tersebut.

"Mana, sini gua liat.." Dean ingin tau, matanya pun langsung menelusuri layar leptop milik adiknya. "Lho, kok aneh sih, kenapa kebanyakan makhluknya berasal dari Indonesia ya?"

"Nah, itu yang gua heran. Terus, kenapa juga di peringkat pertama makhluk tukang nyurinya tuh malah tertulis 'Koruptor', padahal koruptor kan manusia, bukan makhluk supernatural!" celoteh Sam diakhiri dengan sendawa keras yang mengeluarkan aroma khas makanan favoritnya itu.

Sambil manggut-manggut setelah mendengar celotehan adiknya, Dean pun bergumam, "Leprechaun? Tak mungkin. Karena makhluk itu hanya suka dengan logam atau benda yang berkilau saja. Tuyul? Bisa jadi, tetapi wujudnya gak keliatan, kakinya juga kaki anak kecil biasa bukan jejak kaki hewan. Genderuwo? Genderuwo emang berbulu, tapi gak nyolong duit. Babi ngepet? Sudah jelas dialah tersangka utamanya, ciri-cirinya pas dengan petunjuk yang kita temuin sebelum-sebelumnya."

Kali ini Sam yang manggut-manggut tanda setuju dengan analisa kakaknya.

"Ok, kalau begitu udah diputusin, besok kita bakal datengin rumah orang yang baru aja pindahan ke kompleks perumahan itu!" Dean memutuskan.

Ngoook! Ngooook!

Bunyi bel berkumandang di dalam rumah yang Dean dan Sam datangi kali ini. Rumahnya terlihat biasa-biasa saja dari luar, malahan kalau boleh dibilang terlihat kecil dibanding rumah lain yang ada di komplek itu. Hanya saja halaman rumah ini terlihat lebih luas dan terlihat satu pohon besar yang terlihat angker berdiri kokoh di sana. Sam memencet jerawat, eh, bel rumah itu lagi. Hampir saja mereka membobol pintu rumah tersebut, kalau saja si empunya rumah tidak berteriak 'tunggu' dari dalam.

Pintu terbuka sedikit, terlihat seonggok mata yang mengintip dari dalam. "Maaf, siapa ya?"

"Halo, selamat pagi, Mam!" Dean yang menyapa duluan. "Kami dari pengurus rukun warga setempat ingin mengecek dan mendata anda dan keluarga sebagai warga baru di komplek sini. Boleh kami masuk?"

"Eh, emang di Amrik ada RW-nya juga ya? Kalo gitu silakan masuk!" ujar suara wanita itu singkat, membuat Sam tidak percaya karena rencana kakaknya itu berhasil. Asal tahu saja, sebelum ke rumah ini mereka sempat berdebat ingin menyamar jadi apa. Tadinya mereka akan menyamar jadi FBI lagi, tetapi Dean menolak karena tak ingin memakai nama Dadang lagi. Walhasil, dia mengusulkan untuk menyamar jadi seperti sekarang ini. Dan hebatnya lagi, sekarang dia memilih menjadi…

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Marfuad," kata Dean, "dan ini Mr Kirk."

"Wow, keturunan Arab ya?" seru pemilik rumah lalu mempersilakan duduk kepada tamunya. "Pantesan hidungnya mancung! Nggak, kayak hidung suami saya.. Ups!" ucap si pemilik rumah lagi yang entah kenapa setelah berkata seperti itu beliau langsung salah tingkah. "Ja-jadi, apa yang mau kalian tanyakan?"

"Hmm, begini, kami mau bertanya…"

"Siapa nama anda?" potong sebelum Sam menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Dan.."

"Emangnya hidung suami anda kayak Sule ya? Eh, maaf keceplosan," kali ini Sam yang memotong, malahan memotong sambil menghubung-hubungkan dengan Sule idola barunya, dia suka nonton OVJ di yutub sih. "Sekali lagi maaf, bu! Maksud saya teh: Dengan siapa anda tinggal di rumah ini?"

Sesaat ibu itu mendelik kea rah Dean dan Sam, kemudian menjawab, "Saya Suminten, err, saya tinggal hanya berdua dengan suami, namanya Suketi!"

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa pekerjaan anda dan suami anda?" selidik Sam lagi.

"Saya hanya ibu rumah tangga, sedangkan pekerjaan suami saya.." ibu Suminten diam sejenak, "dia bekerja sebagai petani, eh anu, maksud saya ketika di tempat tinggal kami dulu dia bekerja sebagai petani, tetapi sekarang dia bekerja sebagai, hmm, apa ya sebutannya, hmm, yang tukang ngumpulin duit itu.."

"Debt collector!" tebak Sam.

"Nah, iya betul itu, debt collector!" ujar si ibu. "Tapi.."

"Kenapa bu?" tanya Sam.

"Debt collector tuh apaan sih?"

Dean dan Sam langsung membelalak tak percaya, sambil sedikit menahan tawa.

"Debt collector itu tukang nagihin kreditan, bu.." jelas Sam dengan sabar.

"Hoo, bilang atuh dari tadi.. Tukang kredit, gituh!" si Ibu malah sewot. "Iya, pokoknya pekerjaan suami saya ga jauh dari itu deh!"

"Hoo, begitu.. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong ibu tahu kasus yang sering terjadi belakangan ini di sekitar sini kan?" Tanya Dean.

"Tentu saja tahu, kan suami say.." lagi-lagi si ibu terlihat gugup, sepertinya dia hampir keceplosan mengatakan sesuatu. "Eh, maksud saya, kasus apa ya? Saya gak tahu tuh. Kan saya pindahan baru di sini.."

"Baru-baru ini sering terjadi kasus perampokan, bu.." Dean menjelaskan sambil menatap curiga.

"Jadi, kami selaku pengurus rukun warga menyarankan agar ibu lebih hati-hati dan senantiasa mengunci pintu dan menyimpan barang berharga anda di tempat yang aman.." papar Sam.

"Tenang aja, pak. Saya nyimpen barang berharga saya di tempat aman kok. Tuh ada di dalem guci deket pintu kamar saya!" ucap si ibu polos, sambil menunjuk ke guci yang dimaksud.

"Buset deh, bu! Gimana dibilang aman? Orang kayak kita yang baru dikenal aja udah dikasih tau tempat penyimpanannya!" Sam agak keki.

"Waduh, iya juga yak? Gimana kalau kalian penjahatnya? Duh, ntar malem kudu dipindahin ke dalem gentong yang ada di dapur aja deh!" si ibu masih polos ajeh, membuat Sam yang hendak menggugat lagi pun jadi tak berselera mengomentari.

"Baiklah, cukup itu dulu yang kami tanyakan, sekarang kami pamit dulu," kata Dean akhirnya.

Bu Suminten hanya mengangguk lemah dan tersenyum, sementara Dean dan Sam keluar dari rumahnya.

Ketika mereka sudah berada di luar jangkauan penglihatan dan pendengaran bu Suminten, mereka pun mulai membuka percakapan.

"Gua yakin banget, pasti suaminya si ibu itu babi ngepet!" kata Dean berspekulasi. "Masalahnya, pertama, suara bel rumahnya kayak suara babi, terus dia agak ngeluh soal hidung suaminya, pas ditanya pekerjaan dia malah gugup, pas ditanya soal kasus belakangan ini pertamanya bilang tau, eh, terus ga tau!"

"Sama, gua juga yakin," balas Sam. "Sama dengan keyakinan gua kalau duit hasil curiannya beneran disimpen di guci, eh, mungkin ntar malem di gentong di dapurnya!"

"Hehe, untunglah si ibunya rada-rada Oneng!" seru Dean, seraya masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang diparkir tak jauh dari rumah bu Suminten.

"Terus rencana kita selanjutnya apa nih?" tanya Sam saat sudah berada dalam mobil.

"Ntar malem kita beraksi! Kita bagi tugas, gua bakalan ngecegat si babi ngepet di perempatan kompleks sonoh. Sedangkan elo bakal ngejebol rumah ibu Suminten, cari altar penyembahannya, dan siapin perangkap buat nangkep babi ngepetnya!"

"Sip.. Sip..!"

"Sedangkan untuk sekarang, mari kita makan dulu! Laper uy belon sarapan!"

"Setuju! Warteg yang kemaren lagi okeh!"

"Ok deh brader! Berangkaat!"

Tik. Tik. Tik. Suara jarum jam tangan Dean terdengar nyaring. Memang pada saat ini suasana sudah sangat sepi, padahal waktu menunjukkan baru pukul sepuluh malam. Maklum lha, namanya juga komplek perumahan, orang-orangnya jarang banget keluar cuy. Apalagi Dean sekarang sedang berdiam di perempatan jalan yang suasananya gelap, yang dijamin deh, ga bakal ada orang normal yang berani lewat situ di malem hari. Sesuai rencana, kali ini Dean akan memergoki si babi ngepet yang kemungkinan bakal beraksi lagi. Sebetulnya, Dean dan Sam juga tidak tahu pasti kapan makhluk itu bakal menjarah uang warga lagi. Bisa saja malam ini, besok, atau malah seminggu kemudian lagi. Yang pasti, mereka yakin kalau selama uang atau harta benda warga masih ada, si babi ngepet masih akan terus menjalankan aksinya.

Oh iya, sementara Dean di sini, Sam sudah berada di dekat rumah bu Suminten. Siap memberikan kode kepada Dean lewat walkie-talkie-nya dan siap untuk menjebol rumahnya apabila telah terlihat seekor babi yang keluar. Dan, hey, beruntung sekali! Tanpa menunggu lama-lama, terlihat seekor babi lari sempoyongan keluar dari rumah itu. Dengan sigap, Sam mengambil walkie-talkie-nya, "Ganteng 1 di sini, melaporkan kepada ganteng 2 bahwa si hidung seksi telah keluar dari persemayamannya, ganti!"

"Ok, ganteng 2 menerima laporan, siap-siap untuk mencegat si hidung seksi gitu, ganti!" jawab Dean, langsung bersembunyi di belakang semak-semak di dekatnya, sambil menunggu si babi lewat.

"Ganteng 1 juga akan mulai menyusup! Duh kayak maling dah gua, ganteng 1 out!"

Usai berkata seperti itu, Sam langsung membuka pintu rumah bu Suminten dengan. Dia dan kakaknya memang sudah terbiasa melakukan hal itu, sebut saja ini bakat alami mereka. Setelah itu Sam mengendap-endap ke dalam rumah yang terlihat gelap dan sepi. Dia pun mengecek satu per satu kamar yang ada di rumah tersebut dan akhirnya menemukan altar tempat bapak Suketi, suami bu Suminten, menjalankan ritual untuk berubah jadi babi dan kemudian dipanggil lagi kemari jika sudah menyelesaikan aksinya. Altar ini berbentuk lilin yang di sampingnya terdapat sesajen berupa kopi pahit dan kembang tujuh rupa, di sampingnya lagi terdapat gambar lingkaran yang di dalamnya bergambar bintang. Dan seharusnya sih altar ini dijaga oleh seorang penunggu. Soalnya kalau ada sesuatu terjadi sama babi ngepetnya, api lilin akan bergoyang-goyang tak karuan, sehingga si penunggu harus meniup api itu untuk memanggil kembali babi ngepetnya. Tetapi, yang dilihat sekarang oleh Sam adalah si penunggu, bu Suminten, malah udah tertidur pules di samping altar itu.

"Area udah diamankan, perangkap akan dipasang. Gimana keadaan di sana, ganti!"

"Wah, sasaran mulai terlihat! Bersiap melakukan pengejaran, ganti!" bisik Dean lewat walkie-talkie.

Sang babi terlihat tengah berlari menuju blok kompleks yang belum dijamah olehnya. Larinya semakin kencang seiring bertambah nyaring suaranya. Dean pun tak tinggal diam. Dirinya segera mengejar sang babi yang hampir sampai di tikungan yang menuju ke blok G. Tak mau ketinggalan jejak, Dean semakin mempercepat larinya. Sementara sang babi terlihat sudah membelok di tikungan tadi. Dean panik. Dia tambah lagi kecepatan larinya. Huft, akhirnya dia dapat sampai di tikungan tadi, dan sebuah kejutan pun menunggu di sana. "HUAAA!" teriak Dean tak kuasa menahan kagetnya. Ternyata sang babi yang sudah tahu dia sedang dikuntit telah menunggu di belokan itu, dan kali ini dia siap menerjang penguntitnya. "KABUUUR!" Gantian. Sekarang sang babi yang mengejar Dean.

"Ganteng 2 kepada ganteng 1. TOLOOOONG!"

Sam yang kaget mendengar teriakan kakaknya, langsung menjatuhkan walkie-talkie-nya, sehingga membuat bu Suminten terbangun. Bu Suminten yang mulai sadar melirik api lilin yang bergoyang-goyang, kemudian melirik ke arah Sam. "Lho, mister Kirk? Kok ada di sini? Mau merko.."

"HAAAH!" Sam meniupkan bau mulutnya.

"Sa.. Sa-ya, yaaa?" lanjut bu Suminten terbata-bata dan dia pun kembali tak sadarkan diri. Ternyata tak sia-sia Sam menghabiskan 15 biji jengkol pas makan malem tadi.

"OI, ganteng 1, tolooong! Perangkapnya udah siap belum?" terdengar teriakan Dean dari walkie-talkie lagi.

"Ok, ganteng 2, sori tadi ada sedikit gangguan, sekarang perangkap sudah siap!" balas Sam.

"Kalo gitu, nunggu apalagi, hosh.. hosh.. Buruan.. Tiup!" teriak Dean. Nafasnya hampir habis karena tanpa terasa dia sudah mengelilingi blok G sebanyak 4 putaran demi menghindari serudukan babi ngepet di belakangnya itu.

"Wuuush!" Sam meniup api lilin yang berada di altar. Gosrak! Tiba-tiba seonggok babi muncul dan masuk ke dalam jaring yang telah dipasang Sam di lingkaran dekat altar tempat sang babi akan kembali. Sang babi yang panik pun terus meronta-ronta di dalam jaring, takut jaringnya sobek, Sam mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya lagi, "HAAH," dia tiupkan bau mulutnya ke arah babi itu, dan sama seperti bu Suminten, babi itu langsung tak sadarkan diri.

"Ganteng 1, melapor kepada ganteng 2.. Misi udah komplit bos! Sasaran sudah tertangkap dan berhasil dilumpuhkan!"

Tak ada jawaban dari Dean, yang ada hanya suara seseorang sedang mengorok keluar dari walkie-talkie Sam.

"Dean? Lo masih di situ? Dean?" Sam masih mengecek. Masih terdengar suara mengorok. Sam dekatkan kupingnya ke walkie-talkie, dia pun mengetahui kalau sumber suaranya bukan dari walkie-talkie-nya, melainkan dari arah jaring perangkap yang telah dipasangnya. Dan, hey, benar saja! Di samping babi ngepet, ada Dean juga! Kemungkinan besar kakaknya itu ikut terpanggil ke sini karena memegang babi sasaran mereka itu dan ikut tak sadarkan diri karena mencium bau mulut Sam.

"Fyuh, untung yah.. Kasus kali ini bisa terselesaikan tanpa ada korban." ucap Sam saat mereka bersiap pergi meninggalkan kota tempat kasus babi ngepet itu terjadi.

"Hah? Tanpa ada korban gimana? Gua yang ampir jadi korban keganasan bau mulut lo! Untung aja masih bisa bangun besoknya!"

"Hehe.. Ya, maap, Dean! Pan kagak sengaja.." Sam meminta maaf. "Tapi, ga nyangka juga yah, ternyata yang jadi babi ngepetnya tuh ternyata pak Reed alias pak Suketi suami bu Suminten!"

"Yeah. Untung aja pas kita ke investigasi ke rumahnya, dia lagi ga ada. Kalo ngga pasti lah dia curiga dan yang ada malah ngusir kita!" Dean bersyukur. "Oh iya, Sam, terus kabar mereka sekarang bagaimana? Pas gua sadar kan tiba-tiba kita udah dalam perjalanan kayak sekarang!"

"Tentu aja mereka udah dilaporin ke pihak berwajib. Tanpa nyeritain babi ngepetnya sih, yang jelas mereka gua laporin sebagai pelaku perampokan di perumahan itu, buktinya aja ada kan di dalem gentong di dapur mereka!"

"Baguslah kalo begituh. Btw, Sam, gua laper nih! Makan dulu yuk!"

"Ok, kita berenti ntar di pom bensin terdekat! Tapi, kakakku yang ganteng dan baik hati lagi yang bayar ya!" rayu Sam sambil mengedip-ngedip matanya dengan genit.

"Ngg, sori, Sam.. Kayaknya sekarang lo yang harus bayar deh!"

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya duit yang gua temuin di jok belakang mobil udah abis! Kan dipake buat nyewa jas dua setel, buat makan pagi-siang-malem selama 3 hari, buat nyewa motel, isi bensin, dll!" ucap Dean tanpa dosa. Hati Sam langsung mencelos. Dia baru ingat soal mimpinya lagi yang ternyata benar-benar menjadi kenyataan lagi.

"Sam, hey, lo kenapa Sam? Nyetirnya konsentrasi dong!"

Sam menghela nafas terlebih dahulu, dan kemudian dia pun berteriak, "DUIT YANG LO AMBIL ITU TABUNGAN BUAT GUA NIKAH TAUUUUK!"

"Hihi.. Piss, Ah!"

**Tamat**

Catatan Penulis: Seperti biasa, maap kalo endingnya garing dan kecepetan, pas bikin FF ini teh udah rada ngantuk. Malem-malem sih bikinnya. *ngeles is the best!* Silakan atuh yang mau komen, komen ajah jangan malu-malu.

Created by: Abay - 7 Desember 2010

.com


End file.
